Mortality
by GuyWhoWrites
Summary: A mini-fic detailing an alternate timeline where Rose Tyler did not resurrect Jack Harkness aboard the Game Station. Inspired by Torchwood, Doctor Who and the episode 'Turn Left'.


**The Torchwood Team**

**Gwen Cooper**

Gwen Cooper stayed with the police and eventually became a Detective Constable. She occasionally encountered Torchwood Three in her line of work, but always believed them to be 'special ops'. During the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2009, Gwen stayed at home, away from the danger. Eventually, Gwen married her long-term boyfriend, Rhys. Gwen, along with fellow policeman Andy Davidson, joined in the rioting against the government during the 456 Incident just months after the Dalek invasion and was sacked. Gwen and Rhys relocated to the rural Welsh coast, where they lived until Gwen's father fell gravely ill in 2011, at which point they returned to Cardiff. Eventually, Gwen became a private detective and had a daughter, Anwen.

**Ianto Jones**

Ianto Jones survived the destruction of Torchwood One by the Daleks and Cybermen, though his girlfriend Lisa was partially converted into a Cyberman. Desperate to find a way to reverse the process, Ianto came to Cardiff and attempted to persuade the leader of Torchwood Three, Suzie Costello, to hire him. However, Suzie refused and Ianto abandoned all hope of curing Lisa, adding her name to the list of the dead of the battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto eventually got a job working for the Unified Intelligence Task Force due to his experience with Torchwood. When the Sontarans attempted to invade Earth using the ATMOS devices, Ianto met the Doctor while investigating the ATMOS factory. Ianto survived the encounter with the Sontarans. Soon after, Ianto was stationed in UNIT's New York base. When the Daleks invaded Earth, and made UNIT one of their primary targets, Ianto was killed without having ever got over Lisa.

**Owen Harper**

Owen Harper first encountered aliens when one was determined to be the reality of what he and his girlfriend, Kate, had previously thought to be a brain tumour. Despite being right, Owen was not believed by anyone that he told about the alien. Torchwood Three eventually contacted Owen but he had long since stopped believing in aliens, accepting what everyone else had told him that the brain tumour had been just that. Owen continued to work as a doctor for the National Health Service, though he started to develop an alcohol problem. When a spaceship crashed into the Big Ben clocktower, Owen once again changed his mind about aliens and went to Torchwood, asking to join them. However, he was turned away by Suzie Costello, being told he had missed his chance. He was then given retcon and forgot about Torchwood completely. Owen returned to his life as a doctor and eventually entered rehab to combat his alcoholism. Owen was killed when the Cybermen invaded Earth, being 'deleted' for trying to resist them.

**Toshiko Sato**

Toshiko 'Tosh' Sato was imprisoned indefinitely and without trial by UNIT for creating a sonic modulator. She was hired by Suzie Costello, the leader of Torchwood Three, and became their computer genius. During her time with Torchwood, Tosh met the Doctor when he started to investigate the 'alien' that had been dragged from the wreckage of a ship that had crashed into the Big Ben clocktower. However, she was informed that it was just a pig. Tosh returned to the Torchwood Hub and continued to work for Torchwood Three. Eventually, Tosh met and began a sexual relationship with a woman named Mary, who revealed herself to be an alien disguised as a human. When Tosh was no longer of use to Mary, she killed her in cold blood.

**Events That Change Significantly**

Suzie Costello became the leader of Torchwood Three at some point in the early 2000's, and refused to hire both Owen Harper and Ianto Jones. When Gwen Cooper caught sight of Suzie using the Resurrection Gauntlet, Suzie told her about Torchwood and then used a slight overdose of retcon on her, so that she forgot about them completely. Suzie did not kill herself in 2007, as she did not have to fear Jack Harkness or his immortality. The Cardiff Rift was never opened, as Tosh and Jack were not trapped there, and so the crisis that that caused never occurred. The TARDIS never took the Doctor and Martha Jones to the end of the universe, as Jack could not cause it to want to escape him by taking them so far. Therefore, the Master was unable to return to the present day and become Harold Saxon. In turn, this meant that his year-long reign of terror never occurred. However, it also meant that Harold Saxon never existed, and so could not design the _Valiant _sub-orbital aircraft carrier, meaning that the defeat of the Sontarans was much more difficult, or coordinate the defence of London from the Racnoss Webstar, which destroyed much of the city before begin defeated by UNIT. Later, John Hart killed Suzie Costello by pushing her off a multi-story car park, though he was eventually stopped by the members of Torchwood Three. The events involving Gray did not occur. The 456 succeeded in their plan to take 10% of Earth's children, as Jack could not sacrifice his grandson to stop them. In fact, neither Jack's daughter or grandson even existed. After this, Torchwood was disbanded and its members assassinated by the British government. 'The Miracle' never happened, as Jack's blood could never be used to cause it, resulting in life remaining normal. Oswald Danes died by lethal injection and Rex Matheson was killed when he was impaled on a metal pole in a road traffic accident. Geraint Cooper succumbed to his illness.


End file.
